


Beautiful Storms to Come

by Demonic0Angel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Alpha Harry Potter, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bottom Tom Riddle, Dark Harry Potter, Dark Lord Harry Potter, F/F, F/M, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Harry Potter is a Little Shit, M/M, Magically Powerful Harry Potter, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Master of Death Harry Potter, Molly Weasley Bashing, Multi, Omega Tom Riddle, Omegaverse, Sub Tom Riddle, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, Tom Riddle is a Sweetheart, Top Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2019-12-26 22:04:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18291128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonic0Angel/pseuds/Demonic0Angel
Summary: “Harry Potter,” Dumbledore whispered.With that, five students collapsed, banging their head against the table with a loud clatter. Screams rang across the room as Madam Pomfrey was forced to examine the unconscious students.Those who collapsed?Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, Draco Malfoy, Luna Lovegood and Harry Potter.———————————————————Harry discovers that he’s back in the past, stuck in his 15 year old body to be exact.Now he was to find his mate and save the world from a gruesome fate that he and his companions had glimpsed from the future.But what if it wasn’t that easy? Especially if his mate is a cynical, cold-hearted dark lord and his enemy is the man he considered his family.





	1. Prologue

“Harry Potter,” Dumbledore whispered.

When those words were uttered, five students collapsed, banging their heads against the table with a loud clatter.

Screams of alarm rang across the room as Madam Pomfrey is forced to examine the unconscious students.

Those who collapsed?

Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter.

——————————————————————

“Albus? What is happening? Why have these students collapsed? Is it the work of the Dark Lord?” Mcgonagall said quietly, her eyes flicking over to her students in worry that laid in the infirmary cots.

Albus was quiet.

He did not know what was going to happen, but he had a very bad feeling about it.

The teachers chatted about it for a bit more, until Madam Pomfrey ordered them out for their noise.

They left, but not without a couple of worried glances.

After a few minutes, the first to awaken was Luna Lovegood.

She was cute and had long, silvery blonde hair that curled at the ends. Her misty blue eyes darted around and they landed on her friends.

Her eyes brimmed with tears and a choked gasp fell from her throat. 

“We’re alive,” she murmured in joy.


	2. The Past, Future and Present

Luna woke up everybody with a gently shake to their shoulders. 

As usual, they snapped up and cast a spell at her. Carefully, she avoided them, and was thankful she had cast a quieting spell. 

“We’re in the past,” Luna whispered. Her voice was dreamy as usual. 

Neville looked around. 

“We’re in the infirmary.” 

Neville wasn’t as chubby as he was before, and he was handsomer, with a sharp jaw and warm brown eyes. He was muscular too, and he smiled at the sight of Hogwarts. 

“Yeah, no shit Sherlock,” Draco snarked. His platinum blonde hair was slicked back as usual and his sharp gray eyes darted around. His sharp angles made him look regal and like a proper pureblood prince. 

Hermione sighed. “Draco, please stop. I know you’re grumpy, but calm down. We have to assess the situation.”

Her usual bushy hair was smoothed down and silkier, more of wavy curls than her nest of her hair before. Her teeth had shrunken too, making her smile more beautiful. 

They glanced over to Harry silently.

The alpha was the leader of their pack, and they trusted his advice and authority. 

While all of them but Luna (for she was an omega) were alphas, Harry’s leadership was the one everyone could agree on. 

His messy bird nest hair was more tamed, and swept over his head to make it look natural and cooler. His body was bigger, more muscular and tan and his emerald eyes were brighter than ever, like the leafy greens of a flower. 

He looked around silently. “... what year are we in?”

“I think 4th,” Hermione said, looking outside and at herself. 

“If it is our fourth year, how’d we get here?”Neville asked. 

Draco’s plucked eyebrows dipped on his forehead. “All we did was go on that raid against those muggles and...”

Hermione gasped. “Oh Merlin! I remember! Don’t you remember those weird clocks that looked like timeturners? We each touched them! Maybe that’s why we’re here!”

Luna tilted her head. “So we are in the past, then. What do we do now?”

Harry chuckled. “Well, we have to round up the rest of our pack and get them to join our cause.”

He looked out the window at the school grounds. 

Three wars. He had been in three fucking wars.

One against the dark side, another against the Slytherins, and another against muggles.

If only he had realized: what a mistake he had made in following Dumbledore’s orders blindly.

He should’ve been more careful, should’ve thought more, should’ve learned from his mistakes.

But he never did.

And that costed him millions of lives.

He blinked the tears that formed in his eyes. He ignored the weight of his friends’ stares and the emptiness in his heart.

After a moment of silence, he spoke. “We should summon Eveline tomorrow.”

Luna and Hermione beamed. “Okay!”

Eveline was a demon they had summoned during the Slytherin vs Gryffindor war. She had been one of their most powerful members and was the mate of Luna and Hermione.

To summon her, that required a lot of power and enough people to be there, since her ritual needed people to know she was there.

Neville smiled. “We should summon her in the Dining Hall. And maybe I’ll get to see Ron and Blaise too.”

Ron and Blaise has been Neville’s mates and both omegas had been severely injured during the Muggle War. The only thing that stopped Neville from going on a rampage was Hermione’s lectures and his mates’ hurt expressions.

Draco grinned. “Maybe I’ll see my own omegas.”

He had bonded to the Weasley twins, surprisingly.

Harry sighed as they chattered in excitement from seeing their mates in so long.

He hoped he’d find his own mate too.


	3. Eveline’s Arrival

When the students came in the next morning, they were surprised to see Neville, Luna, Draco and Harry standing in the middle of the Dining Hall.

Hermione smiled. “I, Hermione Granger, accept my duties as the head of Ravenclaw.” 

A bronze diadem appeared over her head as well as a black raven that flapped its wings and cawed. It and the diadem then disappeared.

Draco haughtily tilted his head up. “I, Draco Malfoy Black, accept my duties as the head of Gryffindor.”

A gold crown floated above his head, and a lion roared loudly, tossing its mane before they turned to smoke.

Neville grinned. “I, Neville Longbottom, accept my duties as the head of Hufflepuff.” A humble wreath of flowers appeared, as a badger scuffled about before they too, disappeared.

Harry stepped up. 

“I, Harry Potter Black Peverell Selwyn Emrys, accept my duties as the head of Slytherin.”

A silver circlet flashed above his curls as a snake writhed, hissing with its fangs exposed.

Harry smiled, as he knew what it said. 

[The cunning of the snake is as murderous as the violence of the lion.]

Everyone gasped, horrified as the Ice Prince was declared as a heir of the Gryfinndor line and the Chosen One was a Slytherin.

Suddenly, they moved to the side, revealing Luna, who had been crouched on the floor the entire time. 

“I’m done!” She announced and then stood up to race by Hermione’s side, who was flushed in excitement.

The circle she had painted glowed white and then a tower of fire appeared, blasting against the sky painted ceilings. It did not scorch it, but the flames licked the walls and spread across the room, startling and alarming the students. 

A figure appeared in the fire, and slowly stepped out. 

A beautifully busty woman with long, messy black hair appeared. She had a sly smirk on her face and her eyes glowed purple. Long bent horns were on her head, as well as a pair of lavender bat wings and a long scorpion’s tail. Thick claws replaced fingers and toes and she bowed neatly.

“Hello,” she said smoothly. “I am 𝔼𝕧𝕖𝕝𝕪𝕟. You can call me Eveline.”

Dumbledore stepped up, his face contorted in rage. “What is a succumbus doing here? An XXXXX level Dark creature like you should not be in the halls of Hogwarts!”

Eveline glared at him disdainfully, as if he was a bug under her feet. 

“Albus Dumbledore,” she growled. “You may be a Light Lord, but Lady Magick can still take that title away from you, you old goat. Creatures are more in tune to magic, and we are still stronger than you. Don’t ever forget that.”

Then slowly, she walked past Dumbledore, and walked up to a small girl, about 13. 

“Hello, little one,” she purred. Her thick, alpha scent gently coaxed the smaller beta to relax. “C’mon. You’ll join my family in just a bit, okay?”

The girl blushed and nodded.

In indignation, Dumbledore whipped out his wand and was about to attack her, when she flicked her finger and sent the Elder stick flying into Harry’s hands.

The rest of them were just sitting around, chatting quietly as Eveline was talking to the girl, but they definitely hadn’t expected Dumbledore to do something as stupid as attack a succumbus.

Eveline ignored him as Dumbledore sputtered in shock. She held the girl close and made a soft crooning sound, that other girls shyly followed, including Fleur, who blushed when Eveline smirked at her.

She led them to another table, that Harry had conjured for the sake of Eveline’s harem.

Luna smiled and quietly chatted with the younger girls as she seated herself near Eveline, who comforted the frazzled females that had no idea what was going on. Hermione smiled and took out a book, eagerly scanning the pages. 

Students started to sit down, still murmuring in confusion. Ron walked up to Harry and Hermione.

“Hermione? Harry?! What the bloody hell happened to you?!” He said, confused and slightly hurt because they hadn’t told him what had happened.

He was still confused about Harry being chosen as the Triwizard Champion.

Neville stood up, smiling charmingly. “Ron, why don’t you sit down.”

Ron’s eyes widened in alarm. “What the hell? Neville, is that you?! You’re hot as balls now!”

Neville grinned. “Really? I’m glad.”

“W-what the hell is happening...?” Ron said in bewilderment as THE Neville Longbottom, the awkward little lion cub that couldn’t roar, seemed to have sharpened his claws and grew in his mane.

Harry pointed to the seat next to Neville. “Sit there.”

Ron sat there, despite not even knowing why his body moved without his will. Neville smirked and subtly moved a bit closer to his future mate.

Harry started to speak. “I’ll tell you all the details. But I have to show you something.”

Then he reached over, and tapped on Ron’s forehead.


	4. Ron’s Memories

Ron was lying next to Neville and Blaise was on the other side of him. He was exhausted and tired, but he forced himself to get up and see what was happening outside.

The Gryffindor vs Slytherin war had opened his eyes. They should've sticked together, them wizards and fought against the muggles instead of each other.

It still baffled him that the muggles, that seemed so weak and innocent before, the ones that his father and his family fought for, were now attacking him.

His mind moved like a chess game. He had to attack first, before his enemy took over.

He was staring outside when he felt arms wrap around his waist. He looked up and saw Blaise, who sleepily smiled at him. 

"Ron, let's get back to bed," the taller omega said.

Blaise was prettier than him, with dark skin and even darker hair and eyes that glittered slightly when he smiled.

Blaise snuggled into him. Gently, he kissed his neck. Pulling him down into the small cot, Ron blushed as Blaise kissed him sweetly, their tongues meeting into a passionate dance.

Ron gasped and pulled him closer, trying to fight back but Blaise kept him under his control and his hand crept up his stomach, going under his shirt to tease his nipples.

“Mmm... I like what I see but can you not do this when I’m sleeping?” A husky voice asked.

Ron jumped and they both stared at Neville who smirked at them lazily.

Ron’s face turned as red as his hair and Blaise blinked tiredly. 

“Ah. Sorry,” the Slytherin said calmly.

Ron covered his face as Neville bellowed out a laugh. He grabbed them both gently and pulled them into his embrace. He kissed both of them on the cheek, letting out his calming, forest scent.

“Go to sleep, my little omegas. We have a war to plan.”

—————————————————

Ron sat near Harry, who leaned on his chair like it was a throne. His green eyes swept over the room of survivors, each who chatted with and comforted each other.

Ron glanced up at Neville and Blaise, who smiled at him. 

“Looking at your sweethearts?”

He turned to playfully glare at Draco, who smirked.

“Oh shut it, Malfoy. As if you aren’t oogling my brothers too, you git,” he teased.

Draco laughed. “Well, they are pretty sexy.”

Ron pretended to throw up. “Didn’t need to hear that, Malfoy.”

“Oh, Weasley,” Draco sighed. “Everyone needs to know how utterly gorgeous my omegas are.”

Fred and George walked up to Harry. “Oi! My lord, our projects have been completed.”

“What did I tell you about calling me that?” Harry sighed. “It makes me feel weird and look evil.”

Fred put his hands on his hips. “Well, it suits you.”

“After all, you’re the chosen one!” George said in a sing-song voice.

Everyone made jokes to lighten up the mood, and the remaining Weasley family were one of the very few who was determine to make everyone laugh on the worst days.

Ron smirked. “Yeah, mate. What would we do without the Man-Who-Survived? Especially since you were so great and amazing.”

Harry snorted. “Enough with that. What have you got for me?”

Fred piled a bag of candies in his lap. They were round and wrapped in colorful plastic wraps. “We made a type of candy. And its purpose is—— well, it isn’t going to be pretty but, to melt their bones.”

“What?” Harry asked, looking at the candies more carefully now.

George started to explain. “Giving these sweets to the muggles with make their bones slowly disappear one by one. It won’t kill them, unless something happens to their organs. We know because we tested it on some squirrels.”

There was a loud shout of “Animal cruelty!” and everyone laughed while the twins yelled at Dean for “calling them out”.

Harry twirled the candy between his fingers. “It’s a good idea... but how are we going to use it?”

Hermione spoke up. “We could distribute them, but that can hurt the children. I say we use it for torturing devices.” She hugged Luna, who was sleeping gently on her shoulder, exhausted as she had tended to every one of their injured members.

Harry looked at her. Then he looked at the candy and then at everyone else, who were waiting for his reactions.

Ron knew what he was thinking. They were not cruel enough to torture just yet, but the muggles were.

It had all happened when someone had accidentally used magic in the town square of London. 

Word got out and the wizard was captured for experimentation.

The muggles were disgusted by them, and although they had some support in the beginning, now every single muggle wanted wizards and witches dead.

It broke his heart knowing that some of his family members, who fought for muggles at their first war against Voldemort, were now being tortured and played with like toys.

And a small part of him, hated the muggles.

Harry finally gave his answer. 

He gave a single nod and everyone gave a sigh.

Fred and George looked at each other and then at the weapons of war they had created.

Whether or not it would be useful, was debatable.

——————————————————

Ron blinked slowly. Harry looked at him silently.

“You got it?”

Ron gave a weak smile. “Yes, my lord.”


	5. Something Missing...

Harry was surprised that the teachers hadn't tried to stop them.

Dumbledore was so humiliated, he could not do anything or else Eveline would attack.

The other teachers were just too confused to do much. He was slightly disappointed to see that Mcgonagall or Snape did not bother to even look at them.

Since they controlled Hogwarts, the castle was humming with magic. He could feel each brick soak in the magic from the students that walked through its halls.

Eveline talked with her many mates, and instructed to them that Luna and Hermione were in charge of her harem if she wasn't there.

Harry sighed at her. 

It was pretty exhausting to have that many mates, but he knew that she could take care of it. 

She was strong.

Ron was staring at Blaise. Said omega wasn't noticing the stare but was eating his roasted potatoes calmly.

Harry was amused to see Neville and Ron desperately try to get his attention subtly. Draco was sipping his pumpkin juice when he spoke up. 

"Hey... what are you going to do about the tournament? Do you think we can get ourselves out of it?"

Harry put his chin on his hand. "No. I'll continue doing what I need to do. Maybe this way, Voldemort won't suspect me and I'll be able to talk to him."

It was no secret back in the war, Harry supported Lord Voldemort after the Slytherin vs Gryffindor War.

Inwardly, Harry wondered why he even bothered to oppose Voldemort. That man may have been batshit crazy, but he had his ideals right. 

Ron smirked at him. "Hey, My Lord~." He lilted. "I think I see someone staring at you."

Harry did not move. But his eyes slid over to where Ron was looking at without moving his head, and was repulsed to see Ginny stare at him in lust and envy.

She stood up from the Gryffindor table and approached theirs, that sat smack dab in the Dining Hall.

Ginny was beautiful, with straight, glossy red hair and a warm, round face. Her cheeks were splattered with small freckles and her eyes were a soft brown.

Her cute act, as cute as it was, did not work on him.

"Harry," she said, trying to be shy. Her eyes glanced at him, and he would've felt embarrassed and pleased by her reaction, if he hadn't known her nature.

She was a whore.

"C-can I sit with you?" She asked, fidgeting.

‘What a clever act. If only she had truly loved me.’

Harry did not have to answer. Neville looked at her coldly. "No."

She sputtered as her face flushed.

"H-huh? Why? Harry, why am I not allowed?" She said, pushing her lip out into a pout.

He grimaced. His creature did not enjoy her, nor did his human side did. 

As an angel, his purity could not be tainted by anyone but his mate.

Harry looked away, just as Fred and George came, smiling slyly. "Hey, Harry! Brilliant thing you did with the goblet! How'd you get in?" They asked excitedly.

Harry looked at them and then tapped them on the foreheads.

They blinked and then their eyes sharpened.

Transferring memories only took a few seconds, so soon, they were cuddling up to Draco and jokingly calling Harry, 'My Lord'.

Draco smirked, his pupils sharpening to show that his inner Veela was close. "My pretty little twins," he cooed.

Fred smirked. "Ah, ah, ah." He tutted. "You're still 15, you horny child."

George pressed a little closer, the omegas sending out little bursts of pheromones to tease Draco. "We're both still underage."

Draco groaned. 

"Well, mate, sucks to be you," Ron said as the twins separated from their future mate and went back to the Gryffindor table.

Draco glared at him.

"Says you! You're the one ogling my best friend!"

Neville sighed. "Hey, Harry, can you do the memory transfer to him?"

Harry shook his head. "Not today. His memories will take a longer time since he didn't take my pledge."

Blaise had decided not to let Harry use his memories. 

In order for Harry to be able to transfer memories, the user had to have agreed to let him see their memories to be able to transmit it back in case they were brainwashed or had forgotten them.

Neville sighed, and then made a whining sound.

Ron snorted. “I know I can do it.”

Both alphas raised an eyebrow, which prompted Ron to walk over to Blaise with a smirk on his face. 

Now usually, omegas hid their scents by pretending to be a beta. Ron, however, did not have the luxury to afford scent blockers or suppressants.

So as he strutted over to the Slytherin table, his scent was releasing in large amounts. A smirk was on his face, and the Slytherins were staring at him in shock.

“Oi! Zabini,” Ron called. Blaise turned towards him with a raised eyebrow. 

“Weasley,” he acknowledged. “What do you need?”

Ron put his hands behind his back. “Come with me, ‘kay?”

Blaise shook his head, staring at Ron with caution and skepticism. “No. I haven’t finished eating.”

Ron leaned over the table, putting his hands on either side of the surprised omega. “I guess I have to help you finish eating, huh?” He purred, as he scooped a spoonful of chocolate gateau.

“Say ‘ahhh’~”

Blaise blushed as Ron fluttered his eyelashes at him.

Harry sighed as he could only see Ron’s back facing towards him, but soon enough, Blaise blinked at Ron.

“Did you really have to seduce me like that?”

Ron grinned. “Nope.”

Then he walked off, ignoring the mutters of “Why is Weasley going towards the Slytherin table?”, “Oh shit, that was sexy.” and “Damn, Weasley was looking goddamn good for once. Too bad he’s a blood traitor.”

Ron sat down and then began to scarf down his food.

Ever since the war, food had been scarce, and although he broke that habit cause of little food, it seemed all the food was too tempting for him to stop.

Neville smiled at him, and then kissed him on the temple. “Slow down or you’ll choke,” he said gently and then got into a conversation with Eveline.

Hermione ate her food, which would’ve have been surprising if she hadn’t stopped S.P.E.W. a long time ago.

Harry chewed on his roast beef and thought about what’d he do for his first challenge.

He glanced around, just cause he was a little distracted and his eyes met with Mad-Eye Moody’s.

He felt a shudder run up his spine.

‘He has something. Why does Barty have something I want?’ He thought but soon ignored it, even as his inner angel raged.


	6. More Memories

Blaise climbed into Ron's bed, lifting up the covers to gaze at his snoring lover.

He smiled softly, amused by Ron's awkward sleeping position as his pajama pants rode low on his hips. He slid beside him, and then wrapped his arms around his fellow omega's warm body.

While he had not taken Harry's pledge, he had allowed Ron to see his.

He trusted the redhead. And he was right in choosing him.

It made him feel guilty when he thought about Neville, but there were some things he only wanted Ron to see, for Neville would've made some drastic actions if he saw them.

Blaise kissed Ron's temple, making the Gryffindor murmur in his sleep before turning and going back to DreamLand.

The omega smiled.

He was eternally grateful for Lady Magick's choices in his mates.

——————————————————

Harry tossed and turned in his sleep. His dreams were not a good place to be in.

 

He was sitting on the bed, a book in his lap that he wasn't even opening. 

The door opened, a figure shyly walking through.

In Harry's vision, he could barely see the figure, only the outline of them, but in the dream, he knew who it was.

"Sweetie," he cooed.

His lover walked towards him, their wide hips swaying. 

"Dear, the children are asleep now," the person whispered, as their knee rested on the bed, allowing them to lean over him.

Harry felt himself smirk and his hand came upon their hip.

"Yes? And?" He prompted.

The person groaned. "Harry, just get the message. I want your dick inside of me."

Harry laughed. "Language," he teased.

"Put your eggplant in my donkey," they replied dryly, which made him laugh again.

They picked up the book and put it on the bookshelf by flicking their finger. Their arms wrapped around his neck, as they sat in his lap. 

Harry, amused, did not react. He only smirked and stayed still as his mate's hips rolled against his pelvis, creating wonderful friction.

Harry bit his tongue to keep in his moan while his lover's teeth clamped down on their bottom lip to stifle their cries of ecstasy.

"C'mon, Harry. It's been weeks. Please make me yours again," they said breathlessly.

His eyes glinted mischievously. "You're such a slut, you know that?"

Their hands reached out, fingers slender and long, and gently brought up his chin.

"But I'm your slut," they purred.

Harry groaned. Even if he acted as if he could resist, the truth was: his omega was stronger than him. 

His lover was able to resist him even in their heat, even if they were clingy and desperate otherwise.

"Fine," he huffed. Gently, he slid his fingers up the sides of their body, his fingertips tracing pale skin as they moaned and rocked their hips into his.

Their lips met in a passionate kiss, with their tongues battling each other and their teeth clacking messily. It was hot, and warm, and Harry loved the feeling of their body pressed against his own.

When they parted, a string of saliva connected them. 

A sexy smirk came upon his lover's face.

"Make me yours, Master," they teased. 

Harry growled, and then ripped off their clothes. They giggled as he pushed them down into the bedsheets, their body twisting to make an alluring picture on the dark sheets.

"Harry~" they lilted teasingly. "Hurry up."

Harry sighed and bit kisses all over their body, each causing a purple stain. He loved seeing their body littered with the marks of his possession.

He nibbled on their hipbone, and lifted his head when gentle hands pulled at his hair.

His lover’s warm blood irises met his own shocked emerald ones.

“I love you, Harry.”

Then he sat up, his body slick with cold sweat and his eyes wide.

He touched his head, trying hard to remember his lover’s face.

He couldn’t remember, and it nearly killed him inside.

—————————————————————

Harry scraped his fork against his food, pushing his eggs to one side so his sausages would be pushed off the plate.

Hermione looked at him, perplexed at his gloomy attitude, but did not ask, for fear of his temper.

They were sitting at the fifth table in the middle, and Blaise had joined them. Draco sat next to him and they talked about some potions, when they were interrupted.

Professor Snape walked up to them, a scowl firm on his face as he glared at them.

“Potter,” he drawled, his dark eyes furiously pointed at Harry, who apathetically stared back. “Dumbledore wishes to see you immediately after breakfast. What were you thinking?!”

Harry hummed. “Hmm?”

“Why did you summon a demon here?! What kind of idiocy made you think that this was acceptable?! You are just like your no-good father, always causing trouble——”

“It sure sucks that you can’t remember your own mates,” Harry said quietly. 

Snape growled. “Who do you think you’re talking to, you——”

“My mother.” Harry interrupted and tapped him on the temple. 

Snape stumbled back, his eyes clenched tight in pain before they snapped open. 

“H-Harry...?”

Harry gave a small smile.

“Hey, Mom.”

Severus exhaled shakily. “Why are you such an idiot child?” He laughed breathlessly, and then reached over to hug him. 

He sighed. “It’s good to remember again.” He leaned back to inspect Harry. “How have you been doing? What happened?”

Harry explained and Severus narrowed his eyes.

“I see. I can’t do much, but if you need anything, I will help you.” He said, before he left.

Everyone’s eyes were on Harry, confused and worried at why the infamous Dungeon Bat has hugged the Boy-Who-Lived. 

Harry finally took a bite of his breakfast and then looked up. 

Barty was staring at him, his other eye spinning and spinning until it landed on him, the blue iris sparkling with some emotion.

Harry sniffed in disgust and then looked at his friends. Hermione and Luna smiled at him. Neville tilted his head, while Draco and Blaise smirked at him. Ron raised his head to stare at him, curious. Eveline put her chin on her hands, her pupils turning to slits.

Harry smirked. 

They were ready.

“As my first order, I order you to listen to me as if this was our old life, and to follow me loyally without treachery.”

They smiled, their magic snapping and crackling as the first Order was made in the new life they had been given. 

“Yes, My Lord.”


	7. Promises

The next week was boring. 

No one bothered him like his previous life. Harry was surprised but definitely pleased. He was able to be more productive too. He was able to find his old things and find Voldemort's horcruxes simply by using Neville's new profound inheritance and the others to get it for him.

Things were working out pretty well.

Until Dumbledore demanded another chat with him after he didn't go to the other one.

Honestly, that old beta was too persistent!

Harry thoughtfully looked at the diadem. Whispers of soft murmurs came from it, and Harry found himself rubbing against the warm metal, purring as his irises turned gold.

Fuck, something inside of it was calling for him, but it didn't feel completely RIGHT. 

Harry had felt empty ever since the first war, between Dark and Light. Why was he feeling this way?

He stretched his white wings, each feather glowing white with gold veins running through each one. They were large, abnormally so, and he could wistfully remember when he had first discovered his inheritance, threw a tantrum when he had found out Dumbledore had hidden it from him and then spending many sleepless nights mastering his powers as an archangel.

He looked up, just as Fred and George stumbled into the RoR. 

They grinned at him mischievously. 

As Tricksters, their ears were naturally pointy and they usually had mismatched eyes, with George having a left orange eye while Fred had a left colored one. Now, usually, they were able to float, duplicate themselves or turn invisible. They seemed weak, with ordinary powers and being omegas, but the twins had discovered how to use their powers, so they were a powerful foe.

"Where's Draco?" He pretended that he hadn't been rubbing his face against the crown.

The twins shrugged. "He's with 'Mione. They're trying to find a way to turn Dumbledore's beard purple."

He raised an eyebrow. "I'd think you two would be doing something like that."

George grinned. "Well, we were able to trick them. It was——"

"—— super easy!" Fred finished, his grin just as crazy as his brother's. "They fell for it rather fast."

Harry snickered, and he looked around.

The Room of Requirement had turned into a large library, with books collected all over the school, and had beanbags and throw pillows scattered about while crystal chandeliers hung overhead. The walls were a comfortable shade of cream, and honestly, it felt so cozy, Harry decided he wasn't going back to his dorm room.

Fred looked around, sliding his fingers across the backs of the books while George curled up on a pillow. George fiddled with his things, until Fred finally picked a book and sat down, which prompted him to climb into his brother's lap.

People started to fill in.

Eveline came in first, a calm smile on her face while her eyes sparkled with amusement. The alpha was carrying Luna, who was upside down and muttering something about "Nargles, they're like pixies, no?" while Hermione was muttering to herself behind them.

Ron came after, Blaise beside him, his arm around the smaller male.

Neville came a little later, flustered and panicked, screaming. "Bloody hell, I'm late!" which everyone had a good laugh about since he wasn't late at all.

Draco walked in with a swagger, uncaring that he was actually late.

When they were all settled, Harry started. "So. What's the goal?"

"We should reduce or prevent as many of the deaths that happened last time as best as we can." Hermione lounged in Eveline's lap.

Draco sighed, burying his nose in George's neck. "We should most definitely try to fix our mistakes this time around."

"Separate the muggles from us." Blaise said curtly. Ron's eyes darkened a little at the mention of muggles.

It broke Harry's heart a little bit to see Ron so hateful, but he knew, that he too, hated the muggles for what they had done to them.

Or what they will if they weren't able to do it correctly this time around.

"Alright. I know for sure, we have to prevent all of those wars. But if we have to, we'll fight. Right, guys?"

Their eyes grew dark, haunted with memories.

Neville's grip on his omegas tightened. Draco glanced at the twins worriedly, who curled up on him. Eveline gave a growl. Hermione looked away, her fists clenching while Luna, the smallest of them, looked at Harry with such a hurt, desperately sad look, the one she had given every time someone of their own died, every time someone woke up with tears in their eyes and a dying scream in their throat and every time they lost another battle and hope seemed to have been lost that Harry had to look away.

"We'll fight." Eveline whispered. Everyone gave loud shouts of agreement, and Harry had to smile. with his pack here, he had hope.

Soon, people started to doze off. Hermione curled around Luna, who was sleeping next to Neville. A book was on Blaise's face as he slept, Ron was with his brothers as he tossed and turned while Draco curled up against the fire, his arms hugging a purple pillow as he muttered in his sleep.

Eveline was the only one awake.

"Harry," she whispered softly, causing Harry to jump a bit.

He turned towards her. Her lavender eyes were dark.

"Do you remember how you summoned me?"

He nodded.

It had only been ten years in their time, after all.

She looked at the floor. "You pulled me from the Daemon Realm, told me you did it on accident and I couldn't get back. You remember?"

Harry chuckled a bit. Yes, it had been chaotic when they first met.

She continued. "I was utterly disgusted by what I had heard and rampaged. But you calmed me down. You helped me by finding me mates." Eveline looked at Hermione and Luna, and she smiled lovingly. "You gave me a chance to fight by your side. You gave me a purpose besides rotting in Hell. And I am thankful for that."

Her eyes snapped towards him with a firm stare as then she knelt on the floor, the fire casting warm shadows on her elegant features. "I am eternally grateful for that. No matter what happens, I will stay by your side. I will be your servant until you no longer require me to."

Harry blinked, but he smiled. 

"Stand up, 𝔼𝕧𝕖𝕝𝕪𝕟. I hope you can keep your promises."

She bowed again. "Of course, My Lord."

Eveline smirked while he groaned. "I keep telling you guys to stop calling me that!"

"Your expression is just too hilarious!" She laughed as she walked to her mates.

Harry threw a pillow at her. "Shut up and go to sleep!"

"Yes, My Lord."


	8. The First Task

Harry lovingly kissed the neck of his omega.

"Beautiful," he whispered.

His omega flushed. "You sly angel. What would Jehovah think?"

"Nothing of it. Now, open your legs. I'll worship the very ground you sit on, 'k?"

His omega laughed, a charming, free sound. He grinned at Harry, and teasingly, put his ankles on Harry's shoulders, his pale legs parting seductively as he winked at him.

"Well? Get on to it, servant."

Harry bit down on his ankle as a warning, and then leaning down, he——

——

"Fuck!" He cursed, and sat up, exhausted.

Why did these dreams always happen? He shuddered as ghostly fingers trailed down his shoulders and he ignored the twitching of his cock in his pants.

Harry has then been so focused on his wet dream, that he didn't realize it was the day of the first task until later.

Soon, Professor McGonagall informed him that it was time. "Potter, the champions have to come down now.... you have to get ready."

"Alright," He said. He glanced at his friends.

"Good luck, Harry," Luna whispered. Hermione put her arm around her and gave him a thumbs up.

Neville and Ron smiled at him encouragingly. "You can do it, mate!" The redhead said.

"You'll be fine." Eveline said calmly while Blaise nodded. 

Draco scoffed. "Get on with it, Chosen One. Don't die on us."

Harry grinned, and left the Great Hall with Professor Mcgonagall. She looked rather nervous herself and was muttering encouragements to him, but he was barely listening.

She led him into a tent, and left at the entrance. Fleur waved at him and then asked, "Where iz Eveline?" 

He gestured to outside and the beta nodded, sitting back down.

Viktor didn't look at him but he looked more surly than usual. Meanwhile, Cedric was pacing across the room, and Harry thought back to when he had told Cedric of the dragons.

The same thing happened again, with Ludo Bagman trying to get him to cheat and him refusing, and the four champions getting their dragons. 

His Hungarian Horntail Dragon spat a burst of tiny flames and then climbed up his arm and proceeded to nestle in his black hair.

Harry sighed at the miniature dragon and ignored it, while the crowd made various noises as Cedric tried to get the egg.

When it was Harry's turn, he confidently stepped out, a roar greeting him as the enormous dragon stomped her feet and flapped her wings.

[No!! My eggs.... no one touches my eggs!!]

There was a hushed moment as everyone watched in tense silence when Harry did not make a move. 

The Horntail Dragon hissed, moving towards him with steam curling from her nostrils.

She snarled, her wings flapping furiously. Harry did not react until she came charging at him, roaring. [Intruder! A stranger near my nest!!]

With a quiet wave of his hand, Harry poked her in the snout, a deafening screech coming from her mouth as she stumbled back.

The crowd was confused, until the Hungarian Horntail Dragon twitched and then flopped onto the ground. Harry let out a small laugh and petted her snout. 

She cooed, and her tail thumped happily on the ground as Harry muttered soft praises. "Who's a good girl? Who's a good girl? You are!"

Everyone gaped as he flicked his finger and the golden egg floated towards him. He took it and gave the dragon one more affectionate pat before he left. 

Everyone was silent until there was a rush of sound. Everyone was questioning what the hell happened as Bagman gave a quiet 'Well, I don't really know what happened... Harry Potter seemed to have tamed the dragon!'

Harry smiled, and then went back into the tent.

————————————————————

"Hello, My Lord~!" Fred and George chirped as they walked in. The Omegas gave a reassuring smile at Harry, who was forced to lay down and 'rest' even though he was fine.

"Hello, you two. Stop calling me that." Harry responded in fond exasperation. He sat up easily and the twins seated themselves by his bed, grinning mischievously.

Hermione walked in, a scowl on her face as she put her hands on her hips.

"Harry, that could've been dangerous. Dumbledore would've figured out that you found your inheritance. Honestly, channeling your power to summon Ariel's skill. That was reckless!"

"Well, I didn't want to hurt the dragon, so that was all I could think of besides almost killing myself after accioing my broom." Harry explained.

Ron sighed, rolling his eyes. “You’ve always been extra.”

Draco chuckled, smiling as he walked in with Blaise. "Yep. Everyone is so confused. It’s hilarious.”

Blaise smiled softly. “Neville can’t be here, but he says that the Gryffindors are all baffled.”

He took a lick from Ron’s neck, bitting gently for blood as his teeth elongated. The vampire purred against his omegan mate, who blushed and pushed him away.

“Blaise!! Not now!” Ron said, flustered. 

Everyone chuckled, and Harry smirked. “Now, now, Ron. Don’t be embarrassed.”

“Yep. After all, he’s only showing affection,” Draco teased, as he wrapped an arm around Fred and let George bury his face in his shirt. “You get blushy so fast.”

“Shut up, Malfoy!” 

Everyone laughed. Eveline finally arrived with Luna and Neville, and at that point, it was a full on party. 

When the conversation strayed to mates, Harry started to get uncomfortable. When Luna noticed, she looked at him with a dreamy smile.

“Ah. Sorry, My Lord. We have forgotten that you don’t have one.” She said not in an unkind manner.

He smiled and shook his head as everyone looked at him. “It’s fine. You can talk all you want.”

Neville frowned. “Y’know... where is your mate? It’s been years.”

“I don’t know... lately, I’ve been having weird dreams...” he said and Luna frowned.

“Oh dear. It seems the Gods wishes for you to find him.”

Harry blinked. “Who? The gods? The person in my dream mentioned something about it too...”

“The person your mate has mentioned is Jehovah. They know quite a lot. The person in your dreams.... they are your mate.” She explained.

Harry gaped while everyone looked at her in shock. 

“What?!”


	9. Another Dream

Harry thought about what Luna told him.

That was his mate?

The devilishly cute omega who could fight the Alpha Tone and win was his? 

He ignored the way his alpha purred and cooed at the thought.

A glimmer caught his attention.

He glanced at the egg that sat on the end of his bed. He sat up and weaved a hand through his hair.

Harry was exhausted but he got up, walking to the door but it was open hurriedly.

"Harry! You have to see this!" Neville shouted, his eyes wide.

Fred and George were in the living room, their eyes flashing as they glared at the girl across from them.

Both turned towards him once he stepped into the room.

Ginny's eyes brightened when she saw him. 

"Harry! I'm so glad you're here! Tell them that they're wrong! You're not a twink, right?" She said insistently. 

His eyebrows furrowed. "What? Why is this about me?"

Fred snarled, his omegan scent making all of the alphas agitated as George hissed furiously.

"We heard her talking about you, saying rubbish like you were going to marry her and then she'd be Lady Potter or something like that." Fred growled, giving Ginny the stink eye.

George flashed furious eyes at Harry, who was still and staring at Ginny intensely. "So, tell her yeah? Won't you do it?"

"Absobloodylutely."

He stepped forward, letting everyone know he was serious when he glared at the other Gryffindors with glowing eyes.

His pupil was white as he channeled Gabriel's power through his veins.

"Y'know... almost all of us here have creature inheritances." He whispered in a deadly tone.

There were murmurs of confusion.

"And as you all know, the most powerful creature is a god. But that's impossible, so the next most powerful creature inheritance is an Angel." His eyes flashed as his magic spread out, causing gasps of alarm. "And rivaling an Angel is a demon. But you know... all angels rule over the aspects of earth, so let's say, if I was an angel, what would happen if I decided that I wanted you all to suffer?"

Seamus shuddered, his eyes wide in mortification. "Y-y-you'd kill us....?"

Harry smirked. "Yes, exactly." He snapped his head furiously at Ginny, who was shivering in fear as she opened her mouth and closed it like a fish.

“If I was an angel, and I was feeling particularly malicious, I’d kill all of you guys. So, what would you do?”

“R-run?” Ginny squeaked.

They all looked terrified as his aura spread over the room and his scent grew worse, thickening in anger and fury.

His shadow was horrifying, stretching over the wall to form wings that covered the ceiling and seemed to want to stab them.

His alpha was furious.

Fred, George and Ron were shaking, but looked calm enough while Hermione and Neville shared a look of exhaustion.

"So scat! Get out! And don't fucking talk about me, got it?!" He snapped at Ginny, who ran for it as if the devil was after her.

Harry looked at the shocked students and snapped his fingers.

They blinked and then walked away as if their memory was erased.

Fred and George looked at him in awe. "It's so cool when you're ——"

"—— able to use the Angels' power for your own."

Harry smirked. "Mhm. That was Zachriel's I just used. He's an angel of memory."

"Wicked!" They all murmured.

Hermione smiled. “You were really pissed, huh?”

He sighed. “I just get irritated every time I see her.”

“Well, that’s an understatement! You get so pissed whenever she’s mentioned, you start blowing steam out of your ears!” Ron laughed.

“Ron,” Neville warmed teasingly. “Don’t be rude to his Lordship.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “Whatever. I’m not that bad.”

“Really?” They all said questioningly though he knew they were joking.

“Yes!” He laughed. “You guys are so mean! Be lucky no one is noticing our conversation. Otherwise, they may be suspicious of us.”

“Yes sir!” Hermione said, saluting with a joking smile. “We’ll try to arouse attention.”

The twins stared at her in shock. “Did the uptight Hermione just joke with us? Shocking.”

“Oh you’re so rude!”

Neville smiled. “Anyways, good job. You really showed her who was boss.”

Harry preened, and then he went back into his room, tired and much too lazy to do anything else.

He sank into his red sheet covered bed, sighing as he closed the curtains and closed his eyes as he fell asleep.

——

"Oh dear. You might even know my name now, hmm?"

Harry looked at his mate, who spread his legs seductively, almost as if he was trying to seduce him.

Slick was pooling on the table in syrupy puddles that smelt absolutely divine.

Harry grit his teeth, his mouth already watering.

His mate’s scent was targeting him, sweet and seductive, as if he knew what effect it had on Harry and continued doing it. 

"C'mon, my fallen archangel. Use me." His mate purred, arms pulling Harry onto his body, which was laid out on the table like a sacrifice.

Kisses were used to tease him. "Make me yours.”

“Use your holy powers to purify me.” Hands grabbed at his clothes as he helplessly fell deeper into the omega’s arms.

“Use me! Use my body to commit the deepest sin of lust!” Harry shuddered as his back ripped and wings sprouted from his collarbones.

White feathers towered over them. The tiles brushed against the table and the demon smirked.

“Yessssssss. Breath in the toxins that is my poison and make me scream!”

Harry snapped and then darkness consumed him.

——

Harry startled awake.

He sighed. He looked at the cup, the ring, the locket and the diadem that sat by his bed.

He looked behind him and his eyes widened. His wings fluttered, their glowing feathers casting a soft light on the floor and the curtains of his bed.

He retracted them, his breath getting quicker.

What had happened in his dream?

It was as if his brain erased it.

He looked at the side, and sighed, his body relaxing in exhaustion.

Maybe.... his friends could help him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> I’m new to AO3, so please be gentle.  
> I’ll post longer, better chapters in the future so please stay tuned!


End file.
